<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soundwave Week by minticat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088464">Soundwave Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minticat/pseuds/minticat'>minticat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minticat/pseuds/minticat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short pieces for Soundwave week.</p><p>Day 1 - Loyalty: For once, there is no one to be loyal to.<br/>Day 2 - Creation: Sanctuary Station has been destroyed; it's time for something new.<br/>Day 3+4 - Misadventure/Cassettes: Rumble gets more than he bargained for when meeting Soundwave's elephant friends.<br/>Day 6 - Abilities: Sometimes Soundwave's powers become too much.<br/>Day 7 - Redemption: Soundwave has to make things right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cosmos/Soundwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>these are pretty short and im very rusty at writing bc quarantine really be nerfing me but i hope theyre enjoyable anyways!</p><p>all of these take place in my everyone lives no one dies post unicron au (except for op sorry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was all over. Unicron was gone, and somehow Soundwave found himself still alive, sitting with the birds and Cosmos as he willed his splitting headache away. After everything, the quiet of the evening seemed unnatural.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cosmos broke the silence with a sigh, resting his helm against Soundwave’s shoulder. “So what do we do now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do not know. Optimus is gone, so–“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Laserbeak scoffed and pecked at Soundwave in annoyance. “You don’t need him to tell you what to do. You can go your own way now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soundwave said nothing, and Buzzsaw chimed in next. “All your life you’ve been loyal to somebody else. Megatron, Galvatron, Optimus. Stop following somebody else and do what <em>you</em> want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As of now, I <em>don’t</em> know what I want.” Soundwave said dejectedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nobody really knows what comes next,” Cosmos said, taking Soundwave’s hand in his and interlacing their digits. “But you know that we’ll be there for you, no matter what.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soundwave smiled slightly beneath his mask and gave Cosmos’s hand a squeeze in silent thanks.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“So, uh, what did you want me to take you out here for, anyways?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soundwave turned to look at Thundercracker, who was absentmindedly petting Buster. She was curled up in his hand contentedly, though she still had one eye open, no doubt scanning for any woodland creatures that might scurry by.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know this area better than I.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no, I mean...why the sudden interest in the Sierras? You’ve been making observations and taking notes the entire time. And I know you’re sending pictures along to Cosmos. So what’s the deal?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re hoping to set up a new commune. Not as big as the station, of course, but still somewhere peaceful for Cybertronians to call home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soundwave put his hand up against a nearby sequoia tree, looking up at the giant trunk as it reached into the sky. It, and the other surrounding sequoias, seemed to dwarf the two Cybertronians, creating a sense of smallness and security.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Amazing that organic life can grow so tall.” Soundwave mused. He noted to himself that Laserbeak and Buzzsaw would like the high perches.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You seem to like this place.” Thundercracker said, and Buster gave a bark as if to agree.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. It is quiet, beautiful. Far removed from human settlements. I will have to speak with Cosmos on it further and obtain proper permissions before we start any sort of construction.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you’re lucky this area isn’t part of any of the protected parks that are around here. As long as Windblade puts on her diplomacy charm, you should have no problem getting set up. I’m sure Marissa will put in a good word for you, too. We done here, then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soundwave nodded, following Thundercracker back the way they came, but turning to look at the grove one last time to imagine where his new little community would be scattered amongst the trees.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three/Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Boss. What is it doing.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Rumble stood stock still as the elephant sniffed him over with its trunk, the creature snorting curiously. Rumble threw an apprehensive glance at Soundwave who remained seated beneath the shade of a baobab tree.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It’s using smell to learn what you are, essentially. It won’t hurt you.” Soundwave said. Frenzy, sitting beside him, erupted into laughter.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You scared, bro?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“<em>No!</em>” Rumble snapped, folding his arms. Frenzy continued to snicker.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The elephant continued to snuffle along and eventually a second one joined in, taking in interest in Rumble’s visor and giving his helm a poke with its trunk. Surprised by the sun-warmed hot metal of Rumble’s plating, it pulled back with a loud huff, vocalizing something to its curious companion.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Both of the elephants moved back for a moment, snorting softly at each other, before they advanced on Rumble again, trunks each grabbing a leg. Before the confused cassette had time to react, they hoisted him up into the air, letting him hang for a moment before depositing him into a nearby mud puddle with a messy splash.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Frenzy immediately began to laugh maniacally again as Rumble pulled himself out of the mud, cursing at the now-retreating elephants. It was now that Soundwave decided to get up from his comfortable spot, walking over to his cassette and wiping the mud off his face.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hm. I did not expect that to happen.” he said, flicking the mud off his hand. Rumble frowned.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“This blows. I wanna go back to the commune.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Soundwave nodded, and turned to wave goodbye to the elephant herd, who waved back at him in reply.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Frenzy, we’re going back home. Head to the ship.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Aye-aye, boss,” he said, but couldn’t help making one last jab at his brother.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You got totally owned by some Earth fleshies!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Shut <em>up</em>, Frenzy!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o_B3M">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>couldn't think of anything for the prompt for day 5 whoops, skipping it for now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Soundwave had genuinely tried to have fun at the party– ten years post-war was an occasion to celebrate, after all– but the music was too loud and there were too many people crammed into Blurr’s bar who were all too loud. The clash of metal against the floor as everyone danced was grating and harsh in Soundwave’s audials, and a hundred conversations clouded his thoughts. With all the combined noise, things were hard to filter out and parse, and Soundwave found himself losing focus, his control over his powers threatening to snap.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>With what fragile control he still had over his abilities, Soundwave made for the exit. The random door he chose led out into an alley behind the bar, and he sat down against the building’s exterior and covered his audials with his hands. Though muffled, the music still blared, and the ambient noise of the city around him was hardly better.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The cassettes had taught him focus, long ago, but sometimes the clatter become too much. Now, like always, Soundwave offlined his visor and tried to concentrate– only to flinch as the door squeaked on its hinges too loudly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Soundwave felt someone gently pull him into their arms, and he immediately recognized the sound of Cosmos’s spark.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’ve got you. It’s alright.” he said quietly, and Soundwave buried his helm in his conjunx’s chest. The steady pulse of Cosmos’s spark was comforting, and Soundwave immediately felt more at ease as he focused in on the familiar low hum.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Cosmos said nothing more, patiently waiting for Soundwave to regain full control. When the pinched look on Soundwave’s face eventually disappeared, Cosmos cupped his cheek in his hand and rubbed a thumb across his conjunx’s facemask.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Better?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yes...thank you.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Wanna go home?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Soundwave nodded, though his helm fell against Cosmos’s chest again. “Sit with me another minute?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Of course, Soundy. As long as you need.”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i went full schmoop with this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave was exhausted.</p>
<p>Cosmos could tell by the tone of his vocoder; his visor would dim at random intervals, and his movements around their house were sluggish. He would take a longer moment to answer questions or respond, as if his processor had a virus.</p>
<p>Cosmos couldn’t blame him− he was still involved in diplomatic affairs after all; and he had recently gotten involved in overseeing the construction of a new Cybertronian city a few states over. He was always involved in <em>something</em>, never seeming to take a break.</p>
<p>Soundwave was a workaholic, Cosmos knew, but he was afraid that his conjunx would collapse any moment from overexertion. </p>
<p>When Soundwave arrived back home after a meeting with the Council of Worlds, Cosmos met him in the foyer, bringing with him a cube of energon. Soundwave gave an appreciative hum and took the cube from Cosmos, lifting it to take a sip− only to fail to retract his battlemask, the energon dripping to the floor.</p>
<p>A beat of silence passed before Soundwave reacted. “Oh. My mistake.”</p>
<p>Cosmos huffed and put his hands on his hips. “Soundwave, for Primus’s sake. This is getting ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you are talking about, little Autobot.”</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that.” Cosmos scolded, taking Soundwave’s arm and pulling him in the direction of their bedroom. “I don’t know how you’re still functioning.”</p>
<p>“There is much work to be done.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and you can’t do it if you’re a zombie.”</p>
<p>“Cosmos− ”</p>
<p>“Shush, you’re going to get some rest.”</p>
<p>With that, Soundwave gave up trying to argue with his conjunx and sluggishly followed Cosmos to their room.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go sit down on your berth? I’ll bring you some more energon. And don’t forget to remove your mask this time!” Cosmos teased, disappearing back into the hall to run to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Soundwave sat down heavily on his berth and disengaged the locks on his mask. It pulled away and he set it on the nightstand, gazing at it blankly. His processor ached and he allowed the HUD warnings he had repressed to flash across his field of vision. Low fuel, dangerously low power, equilibrium malfunctions, near system shut-downs...Soundwave sighed, closing them all once more. </p>
<p>Cosmos returned with a cube of warm energon, and Soundwave took it gratefully. Cosmos climbed onto the berth as Soundwave sipped at the much needed fuel, and they sat in comfortable silence until Soundwave finished his cube. Cosmos took the empty container and set it on the nightstand beside Soundwave’s mask and leaned up against Soundwave’s side.</p>
<p>“What you do, Soundwave...it’s very important. But you have to look after yourself, too. You’ll burn out, and then what?” Cosmos placed a hand over his. </p>
<p>“I must do what I can to make up for the transgressions of my past. They are many, surely you know.”</p>
<p>“Of course I know.”</p>
<p>“And yet you still stay beside me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Soundwave.” Cosmos reached up, placing his hands on the sides of his conjunx’s helm. “What Cybertronian hasn’t done things they aren’t proud of? If we keep dwelling on those things, we’ll never be able to move forward. You have good in your heart. Your conviction to try to set things right proves that.” Cosmos removed his own mask, placing a kiss on Soundwave’s cheek. “And I will always be here for you. You are my sparkmate, after all.”</p>
<p>Soundwave gave a little smile and leaned forward to gently kiss Cosmos. “Thank you, my little Autobot.” He buried his helm in Cosmos’s neck and sighed contentedly. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>Cosmos wrapped his arms around Soundwave and they laid down together, Soundwave immediately turning off his visor. “Get some sleep, Soundy.”</p>
<p>Cosmos was met with silence; Soundwave had already fallen into recharge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>